Catnap
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: It took Yomiel ten years to get to this point. He had the connections and targets all aligned. By the end of tonight he would have his revenge and a bright future ahead of him. Of course Sissel was there along for the ride, taking a nap as things went according to plan, unaware of what fate had in store for him. His little catnap was found to have tragic consequences.


Catnap

**Author Notes: Sheesh i noticed that I have a lot of c-titled one shots and stories this holiday season I swear.**

_Sen: what do you mean Mako?_

**Mako: For this halloween alone we got Creepy Critters, Chompy the balloon, and now Cat nap. Too many c's**

_Sen: and not enough Z's?~_

**Mako: Not funny but true.**

_Sen: Maybe you should do a letter one shot week challenge, bet that'd be cool._

**Mako: No that'd be torture. Anyways let's get the ball rolling. I do not own Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective~**

_3rd P.O.V_

**"Now where is that damn carrier?"** A quiet hum was heard as a blonde haired man rummaged through his bedroom. It was a silent night as Yomiel takes off his shades rubbing his tired eyes, before continuing the search.

He lived in a cold, abandoned apartment building on the outskirts of town. He had no neighbors to bug him, as the conditions of the complex was horrible, practically falling apart. A simple breeze would probably send the place falling.

But that wasn't a concern for him. He couldn't die. For the last ten years his body hasn't shown any signs of aging, no injuries-nothing. His body could be crushed with debris and it wouldn't cause a single scratch or pain.

All because of an unforeseen phenomenon. Who would've thought a meteorite would've fallen down at Temsik park, piercing his heart and making him an immortal freak of nature? It was seriously low odds, if not impossible odds.

Of course Yomiel's luck had been nothing, if not terrible up until then. He was accused of being a spy for stealing important government information even though They were the ones who asked for his assistance.

He was tortured by the investigator in charge of his case and when he had enough and broke free...chased across the city by officers he was killed. It wasn't fair, it wasn't right!

Even when he returned to life, fate had it out for him. His fiancee...the only person who would've waited for him, who cared, had died. Committed suicide, in the hopes of once more reuniting with him, unaware of his Resurrection.

It was the final straw. All his anguish and anger, it left a bitterness in his mouth thinking about it. Ten years of his mind falling deeper and deeper into darkness. **"Meow~"** Yomiel glances to the sound.

Smiling as his cat hops off the couch, purposely leading his owner and friend to the very item he had been searching for. **"Where were you five minutes ago Sissel? Could've saved me some time."**

The black furbal simply stretched, his claws digging into the horribly discolored carpet. Giving a small chuckled the immortal man opens the cat carrier, letting his small furry companion get comfortable.

**"Best not keep a lady waiting Sissel."** Tonight was the night everything would change. By tomorrow Yomiel would be free from the emotional shackles that bound him. His revenge would be fulfilled.

Lifting up the now filled container Yomiel grunts, startled at the weight.** "Geez you're getting big Sissel. Gonna have to lay off the kitty cat treats when we leave the country."** A small hiss escapes his companion.

Causing the blonde haired man to chuckle. **"Ok. Kidding kidding!"** He makes his way out, silently saying goodbye to a place that was at one point considered home. Things for once seemed to be going his way.

He had already sentenced Detective Jowd to death tonight, he had made a call to Detective Lynn asking to meet up before he left. All he had to do was do a couple tricks and then he and his cat would be home free.

**"Time to get the show on the road."** His destination was the junkyard on the other side of town. He stood, leaning against the metal fence surrounding the area, waiting for the young optimistic woman to arrive.

He hears a few small meows from his friend nestling in the carrier in his possession. **"Chill out Sissel. Everything is going to be fine."** Deep down he feels like he should feel bad for doing this to such a sweet young lady.

In all honesty she was an innocent victim in this mess. However Yomiel was beyond the point of caring. Were it not for her he wouldn't have 'died' in the first place. And by hurting her, he also hurts Jowd and Canebela. Two for one deal in his opinion.

**"Hello! Are you the man who called me?"** Right on time, little Miss. Lynn arrives. **"Bout time you arrived. Was worried you were going to be late for our reunion get together."** She stares at him confused, not remembering him at all.

Which just pisses him off all the more. Immediately he uses his abilities and grabs ahold of her body.** "Now be a good girl. Do what I want."** He forces her to take out her gun, though her will was strong. She resists him, accidentally firing off a shot that misses Yomiel completely.

Unaware that the stray bullet hits a different target. The black cat who had been laying down didn't even know what hit him as his eyes closed. Literally dead to the world around him as Yomiel this time succeeds in getting a shot to the chest. **"Wha?! Oh dear what happened?! Sir? Sir!"** Lynn returned to her senses.

Filled with panic as she had no recollection of her meeting Yomiel. His soul transfers to Sissel's body, just as planned.** "We did it Sissel now we can get outta here."** But he finds himself worrying as he doesn't hear a response from the usually vocal soul.

**"Sissel? Sissel!?"** Again he hears nothing, and his eyes widen in shock at the realization. The stray bullet! Did it?!** "No...oh no nonononooOOOO!** "Yomiel cries out in anguish as he overlooks his recently possessed body, now the soulless corpse of his precious friend.

There was a tiny hole in the black cats chest, blood camouflaged in the lushes black fur. He sobs, though to anyone who could hear him would only hear meows as Yomiel grieves his loss. It was too late for him to back out of the plan now.

He had to continue on, but his heart was heavy with despair. Now Yomiel truly had nothing, there would be no one to share his victory in. He was truly, alone now. However the meteorite fragment within his body would make sure that Sissel somehow still lived on.

Soon the furball would awaken from his little catnap. And with that awakening new powers. severe memory loss, and a chance to fix all the wrongs that started ten years ago.

**"Where...am I? Who am I?"**

The end.

**Author Notes: So I'll admit this was a challenging one shot to do, since we don't actually really see this scene. Sure we get the idea of Yomiel and snippets of what he was doing in the past decade up until he met up with Lynn but he is an anomaly.**

**I kinda wish we had a side chapter or version of the game where we could play from his perspective. Seeing his inner turmoil and how he fell so badly into the darkness. There was no doubt that he was upset and remorseful loosing our dear protag.**

**Seeing it would've probably made me feel more sympathetic towards him than I already am since I literally loved this story and his character. That's it for now though, guys if you enjoyed please feel free to fav/follow/review as I appreciate all the love i can get. Tchao for now.**


End file.
